A Day At Frontier
by Seishi Minamoto
Summary: It was a month after Valentine's Day. Takuya asked Izumi out for a date. But what does it all has to do with this Frontier thing? R&R.


A Day At Frontier 

After my previous fanfic _To Get Rid of Me_ ended successfully last year, I have been trying to write new fanfics. Ideas were there, the mood was there, yet the words weren't there; and _that_ killed my writing mood. . .(for example, what's the simple, suitable word for a person who accompanies a bride or groom on a wedding ceremony? I took months and months before the answer came – bestman.) See?

Okay, this fanfic idea came out while I was busy figuring out the connections between these Digimon series' names and their locations. So far, I've figured out three of them – Adventure, 02 and Frontier.

We all know that Digimon Adventure and 02 happened mostly in Odaiba. This is because Fuji TV, the TV channel that airs Digimon in Japan is located here. Well. . .02 is named 02 as it happened in the year 2002. But what about Frontier?

Everyone knows that the chosen children of Frontier – Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi – came from the very same Shibuya Railway Station, even though they took different paths. But what's the connection between Shibuya and Frontier?

I only found out about that – and figured out in my own idea – when I happened to get a book titled _Japan_ published by Lonely Planet (a guidebook on visiting Japan with culture explanation – you should get one, too). The connection? You have to read it yourself; it's all there.

This fanfic is dedicated specially to **nEo-cHaN**, who's a fan of mine. She had asked me if I had a new fic for this year, and this is the first. Thanks for your reminder! *^^*

Before I continue, I should say that Digimon Frontier is not mine at all; I used the characters for entertainment purpose only.

Now, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Day At Frontier 

By Seishi Minamoto

He glanced at her, blushed, and turned away.

She glanced at him, blushed, and turned away.

For three hours did Takuya and Izumi acted that way. If someone was stalking at them, seeing what they were doing, he would find that their date was completely dull. People watched at the couple as they walked silently throughout the streets of Shibuya, known as a paradise for outrageous fashions in Tokyo. Some dating couples stared and laughed like idiots, when they found that both of them weren't even holding hands although they went out together.

Izumi thought that their date on 14th March would be better compared to their previous Valentine's Day dating. However, things did not came out as imagined. Last time they went out together, they only walked along the streets, went eating…and at the end of the day, she gave the goggle-boy a box of chocolate, confessing her. . ._love_ to him.

The unfortunate thing happened that day was. . .Takuya didn't give his answer.

Perhaps he could give his answer today.

-----

_Hmm. . .what should I buy for her?_ Takuya wondered in heavy thoughts. _Chocolates, roses or a music box? No, no, no, they are too romantic._ Once in a while, he glanced at Izumi, but then fell into his deep thoughts again. There were times when he saw boys and girls of Shibuya in their own fashion; some were pretty while others were scary. He saw _yankees_, _yan-mamas_, _yamanbas_. . .maybe some other "Y" things, perhaps.

As he saw Izumi was quite distracted with the scenes of Shibuya, the brunet took out his wallet and took a look at it. _There are still 20,000 _yen_ left. . .hmmm. . .if only I could buy something worthy for her,_ he thought.

Indeed, he liked Izumi very much. Maybe it hadn't reach the point of being in love, like Mondo and Rockna in Mon Colle Knights, but he knew that someday he would. All he needed was something to prove their relationship.

His eyes trailed off and stopped at a shoe shop nearby. "Uh. . .Izumi," he called, causing the blonde to stop walking. Both turned red instantly; one upon calling while the other upon being called.

The brunet tried to calm himself down in the situation. _All right; take a deep breath, let it out. . .fine._ "Care to enter that building?" he asked, pointing to a shop with a sign written, "Frontier Shibuya". It was the shoe shop he saw just now. "I wanted to buy a pair of shoes," he told her.

Izumi beamed as she heard the word "shoes". "Great! I was about to buy a pair, too!" she exclaimed; her previous shyness were all gone. Takuya could do nothing but to grin as he heard that. For the last three hours they were barely talking – even at restaurants – but now a shoe shop changed that scenario. _Kami-sama, arigatou,_ the boy thought as the girl pulled his hand, and together they went right into the store.

-----

In Frontier Shibuya, the paradise of outrageous-fashioned shoes, the couple were fascinated to see the shoes on sale. All of them were in various colours, sizes, shapes and patterns; and there were also branded shoes like Nike and Adidas shoes.

"Well, I'm going to pick my shoes. . ." Takuya began, but Izumi wasn't listening at all. She had already went elsewhere to pick a pair of shoes of her own. Seeing that no one was in his sight, the brunet sighed and murmured, "You pick yours, okay?" before he went to the counter.

Meanwhile Izumi was already on her own way of searching a good-looking pair of shoes for herself. There were so many things on display; from sandals to platform shoes to high-cut boots. . .there was even a pair of very high platform shoes, measuring about 1 metre in tall! _Wonder how would I walk on these,_ she thought.

And so, Takuya and Izumi's shoe-hunting began. . .

-----

Takuya showed up at the counter of the shop, trying to ask for assistance. "_Gomen nasai,_" he began, "I'd like to buy a pair of shoes. Can someone please help me?"

His request was answered by a pretty lady, aging about 20 years old, working in the shop. "Certainly," she said. "Can you give me the details?"

"Details?"

"Like. . .for who, the price you want, the size. . .anything," the assistant replied, smiling.

The boy took his time to figure out Izumi's shoe size, but couldn't. "Uh. . .I don't know the size, but it's for a girl, and uh. . .below ¥15,000. Is there any?" he asked finally.

"Sure, we have. Follow me," the shop assistant said, guiding the gogglehead to the specific area.

Unfortunately Takuya wasn't quite pleased to see the shoes on display there. It wasn't that they were ugly; but could he accept it if the shoes were all about high platforms, hi-cut boots, laced boots. . .and those _a la_ Sailormoon's kind of shoes? The pinkish-lavender shoes Izumi was wearing now was much better than those.

"Uh. . .is there anything. . .not like these kind?" he asked again. "Something. . .normal?"

"Well, yes. . .we have them. Please," the lady replied, taking the brunet to another section of the store.

This time, Takuya was quite pleased. _Normal, cheap and pretty,_ he thought as he began to pick one suitable for Izumi.

At first he saw a pair of black-stringed shoes with rubber bands as the tightener, with a picture of a red butterfly on them. He picked them and asked, "Is there another colour for this one?"

The assistant however shook her head, and understood, the boy put them back on the shelf.

He recalled that Izumi was wearing a light blue long-sleeved T-shirt inside a denim sleeveless jacket, and she also wore a denim skirt and a blue version of her cap worn in Digital World. . .but with those pinkish lavender pair of shoes. _Maybe I should pick something bluish,_ he thought before something caught his attention.

There was a pair of shoes – similar to those Izumi had – with the colour of light blue with dark blue laces.

He quickly ran to get it, and checked on the size and price. The size was right, he assumed, but the price was ¥17,000; 2000 yen higher than his supposed budget.

As usual, the lady approached him. "Do you want them?" she asked.

The gogglehead was in a total loss of words. He couldn't make a decision at all. Buying them meant he would only have ¥3000 left, and it wasn't a good news. However, if he didn't buy them. . .

"Well. . ." the lady began, "I think I can give you 20% discount. You like them very much, right?"

"Err. . .yeah, but. . ."

"Don't worry. I'm the owner of this shop," the lady finally introduced herself. "Besides, how can I ever disappoint my customers?"

Takuya instantly beamed with the offer, and finally said, "I'll take these." He gave the pair of shoes to the shopkeeper. "Uh. . .do you have any wrappers?" he asked as she received the pair of shoes.

"For a present? Certainly." The answer delighted the boy, and together they returned to the counter for wrappings and payments.

-----

Meanwhile, Izumi was quite bewildered with all the shoes around her. The pretty ones were either too small or too big, while shoes her size weren't quite attractive. As a result, she went to the counter, thinking that Takuya might had picked his pair of shoes.

As she reached there, Takuya had already made his payment. He was waiting for the girl so that they could go out of there together. "Ho. . ." she began, "Already bought one?" she asked.

Takuya grinned. "Here," he said, showing his shopping bag. "A very good pair of shoes I've ever got. How about you?" he asked.

"Oh, me? Nothing," she replied. "Anyway, let's get out of here," she said before she left while Takuya thanked the shopkeeper before he went out of the shop.

Izumi could see the boy was beaming all the way. "What's the matter?" she asked. "You looked happy now."

When the brunet heard that, he instantly turned serious. "You want me to look like this?" he asked, giving laughter to the girl.

When the laughter ended, Izumi took a peek inside Takuya's shopping bag. "What have you got in there?" she asked.

The boy turned crimson upon the question. _Can't you change that topic, Izumi? I'm figuring out where to give this present!_ "Uh. . .a pair of shoes, of course," he replied reluctantly. "Well. . .why didn't you get anything?"

"Oh? Well. . .I'm not satisfied with the shoes there, you know. Nothing pretty fits me, while those that fit aren't that pretty! I wonder why do they have _that_ kind of shop?"

_Uh-oh. . ._Takuya thought. _That means, these shoes I bought might not suit her? Argh, who cares. Just give it to her and let's see her reaction._

"Uh. . .Izumi," the boy called once again, causing the girl to stop and both turned crimson again. . . "Actually. . .I got myself a pair of shoes. . .just for you."

Izumi blinked to hear the sentence. _A pair of shoes? For me? Is he serious?_ Wild questions circled round her head.

"I'm serious," Takuya confirmed. "But. . .I don't know if it fits. . ." he mumbled silently as they reached an empty seat at the walking street. "Care to try it out?"

So they went there and had a seat, while the gogglehead got his present out of the bag. "Here, take this," he offered.

At first, the girl was quite shy to take it but when Takuya said, "Try it. If it fits, take it as my answer. . .for your chocolates," she agreed and opened the wrappers.

She was truly delighted to see the same pair of shoes she was wearing – although they were blue instead of lavender – and tried to wear it. Like a scene in Cinderella, the shoes fitted her well and. . .suited her clothes she was wearing, too! And that meant. . .

"I love you, too." Now _that_ was what she wanted to hear all along. . .since the last dating. How couldn't she be happy? They were the prettiest kind of shoes she ever got. . .and Takuya was the one to buy them! She didn't notice that tears were streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey, are you all right? Oh no. . ." Takuya was quite bewildered as he saw the girl crying. "Now. . .where are my tissues? Ah, got them. Here, Izumi. Don't cry. Please. . ." he said, handing a packet of tissues.

She didn't need anything indeed when she hugged the boy and kissed his cheek, causing the boy to startle. "Thank you, Takuya. . .thank you. . ." she sobbed as the boy calmed down and hugged her back.

Finally, Izumi stopped crying and wiped her tears out of her face. "Ha ha, _gomen nasai_. . ." she said, releasing the boy.

Takuya's shyness had gone as he confessed his love; and he said, "How about going somewhere to eat? I still have ¥7000 left to spend."

The girl nodded, agreed, and finally both of them walked together to a nearby restaurant.

Heh, talking about a memorable day ever. . .

THE END.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What _is_ this thing?! Nothing more romantic than just a kiss on the cheek?! Heh heh, sorry, but I'm really not used to it.

Okay, okay. Have you figure out the connections between the title of Digimon season 4 and Shibuya? Yup, you got it – it's all about the Frontier Shoe Shop!

Terms and vocabularies:

_Yankees_ – guys who dye their hair blond and wear some kind of high cut trousers with handsets attached to their ears almost 24 hours. If Yamato and Takeru wore the same things, I'll call them yankees. Fortunately, they aren't.

_Yan-mamas_ – a term for young mothers (those who had children in teenage years) wearing the same platform shoes and skirts like they used to.

_Yamanbas_ – a term for tanned girls who wear white makeups; like white lipsticks and white eyebrows. Old people call them yamanbas because they look scary (Yamanba is actually a Japanese goblin).

Mondo and Rockna mentioned in this story are a pair of loving couple in an _anime_ titled Mon Colle Knights. Mon Colle Knights is somehow. . .a Digimon version of Pokémon – it's all about talking monsters (like Digimon) and consantly-losing villains (like Pokémon) with the losing sentence: "Ahhh. . .we lost again!" And the couple were just primary school kids!

Oh yes, to make things clear: in Japan, Valentine's Day is for _girls_ to give presents to boys they like; _boys_ give presents to girls they like on 14th March (however I forgot what the occasion is called). That's why Takuya asked Izumi for a date on 14th March.

All right! Finished with this story, now for your reviews! Say anything you like, whether it's a compliment, comment or flames. . .but you know the story is done, right?

Review, okay? _Arigatou gozaimashita!!_ *^_^*


End file.
